Second chance
by Team Gophers
Summary: Bridgette is willing to give Ezekiel a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

Bridgette was alone in Aftermath studios lunch room, part of her hated doing this show. Geoff has become uncharacteristic cruel to everyone that guest stared on the show. She was deep in thought as something distanced her, she could hear someone entered the the lunch room.

"Yo, yo, yo, Zeke is here dudes," Bridgette rolled her eyes, she never understood why he talked like this.

"Why do you do that!?" She said more loudly then she meant to.

"What?"

"Talk like that? Why do you do it?" She said more softly.

"This is my old naturally way of speaking, sissta."

"No it isn't," She looked serious. "You didn't talk like that at the island."

He sighed, and scratched the back of his head, "You'll just laugh."

"No, I won't."

"Well I didn't make a great first impression," Bridgette nodded, "I'm sorry about that, eh."

"Ezekiel, you already apologies to me, many times," Bridgette gave him a soft smile.

"Well, I still watch the show after I got kicked off, I saw how everyone loved Geoff and I thought if I talked cool like him. I'll make friends, and meet a sweet, but tough girl like you." This shocked Bridgette, she didn't realizes how badly the prairie boy wanted to fit in.

"Why do you like me?"

"What?"

"Why do you like me?"

"Well, " Ezekiel blushed, "Well... You're the first person to talk to me at the resort, eh. You're the first to be nice and give me a second chance, even thought I didn't deserve it. You're the kindness person on the show and pretty..." Ezekiel stopped when he saw her looking at him, and realized what he had just slipped out, he hit his forehead calling himself an idiot. "Sorry...Sorry...Wh...What I meant. Sorry, I... Just don't what to say. I'll just leave.

"No, it's okay," She smiled and motioned for him to sit next to her, she smiled at how shy he became, as he hesitantly took a sit next to her.

"Ezekiel, you don't have to talk like that to make friends," She said softly, "Just be yourself."

"But no one likes me." He said sadly, "I want to make friends, but every time I try everyone ignores me or in Eva or Courtney's case tried to hurt me, I don't blame them eh, I was pretty stupid that day." He looked down at the ground, "I just wish I could have other chance, eh."

"Well..." Bridgette smiled at him, "I do believe people deserve a second chance if they earn one. Ezekiel I was hurt at what you said, but I do believe that you change since that day. I'm willing to give you one."

"Really?" Ezekiel looked up, and Bridgette nodded.

"Yes, just do me one thing."

"Anything." He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Just stop talking like that."


	2. Chapter 2

"Electric shock lie detector!" Bridgette exclaimed as she stormed down the hallway of the Aftermath show, with Geoff following close behind. She couldn't believe how far Geoff was going, at first the show was just all fun, but things started to get worse and Geoff became more cruel.

"Come up, Bridgette, the fans love it," Geoff explained.

"They're, our friends, Geoff!"

"But! The ratings are booming!" Geoff smiled.

"Ratings!?" Bridgette turned heel and looked back at Geoff, "Is that worth embarrassing and hurting are friends on TV?"

"Bridgette, come up." Geoff smiled.

"I just need some air, okay?" Bridgette took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sure," Geoff smiled and pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss, before returning back to the show.

Bridgette sighed deeply, before making her way outside believing that some fresh air would do her well. Unfortunately for her it was beginning to down pour, sighing sadly she was about to go back inside until she hear a moan of agony coming from around the alleyway.

She decided to check out what it was, and when she went around the corner, she held her hands to her mouth as she found to her shock. Lying in a puddle, was shivering in fear was Ezekiel covered in blood and mud.

"Ezekiel?!" She ran over and knelt next to him, she was in shock at the poor sight of Ezekiel. "Ezekiel?"

"I'm... sor... sorry... " He heared a voice call out, but his visible was blurred and couldn't make her out. He hissed in pain, struggling to cover his face as he and coughed horribly, trembling with fear as she got close to him."I'm...sor...sorrry."

"Ezekiel?" Are you okay?" She asked again, her mind was racing, What happened? Who did this? Why? How long was he out here? She thought back didn't remember seeing Ezekiel at the aftermath show. Not that she blame him, he was always used as a butt of pranks or jokes during the show. As she tried to get close to him, he was shaking with fear, trying to moved away but it just left him in more pain.

This hurt Bridgette, seeing the poor sight of Ezekiel covered in fear, trembling in fear as she tried to help him up. It hurt to see him scared of her.

"Ezekiel? It's Bridgette," She said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He looked up at her shaking with fear, shivering in the cold, "Bri..Brid... Bridgette?" His voice was raspy and hoarse, stiffly from a running nose, "Th..That you?"

"Yes, let me help you," She went to him up, he was shaking and struggle to get up, his clothes were soaking wet and covered in blood and mud. He moaned and hissed as he tried to move. He stumbled over and nearly fall over a few times, as Bridgette led him to the door. She tired to asked Ezekiel what happened, but he trembling as he tried to walk and came back and forth from unconsciousness.

"Were inside, okay?" She said softly, as Ezekiel collapsed to the ground, nearly taking Bridgette with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama Island.

* * *

Ezekiel groaned, turned slightly in his sleep, and then slowly opened his eyes, blinking for a moment until the blurry world came into view. The first thing he saw that he was in media room for the aftermath then, before he even had time to wonder what the heck was going on, a loud voice called out.

"How are you feeling MAGGOT!?" Ezekiel jumped up, instantly awake now, flying to the other side of the bed so fast he nearly fell onto the floor, pulling his blanket up to his chin in some form of defense, and that turn see who the shouting voice was.

"Wait...Chef?"

"Quiet! Maggot!" Chef came into the room, wearing a nurse outfit. He walked over to Ezekiel to feel his heartbeat was normal, and left without saying a single worm.

"Wait, am I going to be okay?" Ezekiel shook his head, finally finding his voice, without another word Chef left.

Ezekiel was just starting to drift away again when he heard a knock on the still cracked door. He blinked, raising himself, "Who is it, eh?"

The door slid open a bit wider as a familiar face slid through. "It's, me."

Ezekiel blanched, a slight choking escaping his throat. "Br...Bridgette?"

"Yeah," She slid the door open still wider, standing on the threshold. "I heard you were awake now. May I come in?"

"Um, uh-" Ezekiel cleared his throat, suddenly feeling his stitched up ghost white face turn slightly pink. "Sure."

Bridgette gave a warm smile as she stepped into the room. Ezekiel's eyes followed her as she walked to the his bedside, quickly slipped down into it.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked quietly.

"Huh!? Ooh, uh good, I guess. I mean, pretty well, I still feel a little sick, eh." Ezekiel rubbed his knuckles.

"Do you know how hurt you?"

"Not really, I was just going for a walk. They were wearing hoods."

Bridgette winced and look down at the floor, "Did they say anything?"

"No, they never say anything when they do this, eh." Ezekiel said slowly.

"When they do this?" Bridgette said, covering her mouth, "You mean this happen before?"

"A couple of times."

"A couple of times?"

"Yes, but first time waking up in the hospital though." Bridgette cringed at this, she won't want her worse enemy do be beaten in alleyway.

"That's horrible, why haven't you say anything before."

"I told Duncan, he said I was a wimp while Eva and Courtney said I deserve it." Ezekiel looked away, "I guess there right."

"You don't deserve something like that, yeah you say something stupid but you that doesn't mean your deserve to be beaten." Bridgette winced at what Ezekiel said, "Well,we're glad you're alright."

"We?" Ezekiel asked not believing Bridgette.

"Well, I hope you get well soon," She smiled, "now get some rest, ok."


End file.
